vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentacruel
Summary Tentacruel is a Water and Poison-Type Pokémon from the first generation that resembles a jellyfish and a squid. It evolves from Tentacool at level 30. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Tentacruel Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies. 50% Male, 50% Female Age: Varies Classification: Jellyfish, Water Pokémon, Poison Pokémon, Sea Pokémon, Gangster of the Sea Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Control/Possession, Water Manipulation, Body Control, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification or Forcefield Creation depending on the interpretation of Barrier, and Energy Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Poison/Acid, Metal, Fire, Water, Sleep Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, as well as attacks from fairies, bugs, and fighters, Immunity to having its stats lowered Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon such as Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters due to size, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Took over a city and used the talking Meowth to communicate with humans) Weaknesses: Weak to Ground, Electricity, and Psychic-type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Clear Body: Tentacruel is immune to being hit with stat-lowering attacks. * Liquid Ooze: When an opponent tries to drain Tentacruel, he or she takes some of its ooze, which hurts the target instead of healing them. Moves * Reflect Type: Tentacruel changes types to match the opponents. * Wring Out: Tentacruel powerfully wrings the foe and does additional damage that is directly proportional to the target's current health (deals more damage when the target is healthy than when they're injured). * Poison Sting: Tentacruel stabs the opponent with poisonous barbs that can poison a target. * Supersonic: Tentacruel releases supersonic sound waves to confuse a target. * Constrict: Tentacruel constricts the opponent with its long, creeping tentacles. * Acid: Tentacruel sprays the opponent with a harsh, hide melting acid that lowers defense. * Poison Spikes: Tentacruel lays a trap of poisonous spikes at the opponent's feet. * Water Pulse: Tentacruel attacks with ultrasonic water waves that can confuse a target. * Wrap: Tentacruel wraps around the target and squeezes for a while. * Acid Spray: Tentacruel spits fluid that works to melt the target that harshly lowers defense. * Bubble Beam: Tentacruel forcefully ejects a spray of bubbles that lower the speed of the opponent. * Barrier: Tentacruel creates a barrier that sharply raises its defense. * Poison Jab: Tentacruel stabs the opponent with its tentacle seeped in poison. It can poison the target. * Brine: Tentacruel releases a strong stream of water that rubs salt in its opponents' wounds, doubling the damage dealt after half of the target's vitality is spent. * Screech: Tentacruel releases a horrible, ear-splitting screech that sharply lowers the target's defense. * Hex: Tentacruel uses rings of dark energy to attack. Does double damage if the opponent is afflicted with a status condition. * Sludge Wave: Tentacruel swamps the area with a tidal wave of sludge. Can poison the target. * Hydro Pump: Tentacruel releases a high volume of high-powered water to attack. * Blizzard: Tentacruel hits with an icy storm that may freeze the opponent (Pokémon GO only) * Possession: Tentacruel uses its tentacles to wrap up around the enemy and take over their minds, forcing them to do something they aren't normally willing to. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Fish Category:Poison Users Category:Nintendo Category:Acid Users Category:Game Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Giants Category:Races Category:Species Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 7